Spray nozzles are used in many areas where a spray of fluid is required, for example: metal washing, foam control, asphalt spraying, vehicle washing, and dishwashing. In some spraying environments it is often desirable to remove spray nozzles frequently for inspection or spray nozzle change. Most standard spray nozzles use a threaded pipe connection for attachment to a fluid source. There are significant limitations to the utility of such spray nozzles in some applications. It is also often desirable to orient a particular spray pattern in a specific direction. In the case where threaded nozzles are used, the nozzles must be realigned each time the nozzles are removed or replaced. It is also apparent that tools must usually be used when installing or removing threaded spray nozzles. This is time consuming and expensive, as is readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
Some quick disconnect spray nozzles have been previously proposed. It is often required that ancillary components be used in the coupling of spray nozzle tip and nozzle body. Such components can be lost or misplaced, and generally result in the requirement for spare components and the consumption of time and cost. Other prior art quick disconnect nozzle assemblies have relied on friction as a means of engagement between spray nozzle tip and nozzle body. Such assemblies require precise manufacturing tolerances, and generally preclude the requirement for positive spray nozzle tip and nozzle body alignment. Some prior art quick disconnect nozzles require significant manual force in order to properly engage the spray nozzle tip and the nozzle body. In some cases the spray nozzle tip can be inserted in the nozzle body and twisted beyond the location at which it is to positively engage and lock with the nozzle body, and the spray nozzle tip must be twisted repeatedly in opposite directions to ensure proper alignment and lock between spray nozzle tip and nozzle body. It is apparent to those skilled in the art that this can cause significant problems when a large number of nozzles are removed and/or replaced by hand.
Some prior art quick disconnect nozzle assemblies are prone to severe sticking between the spray nozzle tip and the spray nozzle body when used in an environment where the nozzle assembly is encrusted by the spray solution, particularly spray solutions containing solids, or other aerosol materials.
Many of the prior art quick disconnect spray nozzle assemblies use special sealing cups and specially molded resilient biasing means. This may present problems when nozzles are to be replaced if these special seals require replacing, and are not available from regular local stock. Commonly, the seals and resilient biasing means are a subcomponent of the spray nozzle body, rather than the spray nozzle tip. It is common to clean out the system with the nozzle tips removed; this can dislodge any seals left in nozzle bodies, requiring them to be retrieved or replaced. In this case, the seal or resilient biasing means must be removed from the body and checked when nozzles are removed or replaced, and reinstalled under the proper conditions. It is apparent to those skilled in the art that this is time consuming and expensive.
Many of the prior art spray nozzle tips and spray nozzle bodies also require significant secondary machining operations in order to achieve a positive locking arrangement and give a precise angular orientation.
It is generally desirable for a quick disconnect nozzle to be capable of easy and simple connection and removal, without requiring tools or any special skills in alignment. Such nozzles can then be replaced by unskilled workers.